


Warm To The Touch

by BlackShroud510



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShroud510/pseuds/BlackShroud510
Summary: Yuzu wants to try and get cooler in order to sleep, but it turns out that's a hard thing to do when there's a Mei plastered to you.





	Warm To The Touch

Yuzu woke with a start, her body forcing her into consciousness. Slowly, she blinked her eyes in confusion and tried to adjust her mind back to reality after her dream.

_ That was one strange dream… _ she thought to herself.

Stretching in her bed, she worked the stiffness out of her joints. Or at least, she tried to stretch. There was one small thing preventing her. Mei.

Yuzu looked across and saw Mei. She had curled herself around Yuzu, making movement almost impossible, let alone stretching. How had she not noticed that? It was pretty hard to miss someone wrapped around your body, especially considering how hot it made her feel. She had been asleep a moment ago though, but still...

The sight of Mei curled up around her made Yuzu’s heart flutter, but as much as she loved Mei, she really did want to cool down. It could get surprisingly hot beneath the sheets when someone else is plastered all over you and they refuse to let go. She tried her best to slowly ease herself out of Mei’s grasp until she was at least semi-free. Sighing in relief, Yuzu turned over and tried to settle down and get back to sleep.

“Yuzu?”

Mei’s voice broke the silence, though it was barely more than a whisper.

“What is it Mei?” she asked sleepily.

“Are you alright? You were moving around a lot.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to cool down a bit, that’s all.”

“Was I making you too hot?”

“Yeah, I-” Yuzu stopped suddenly. “It’s not like that! I was sweating, and your body heat was making it worse. Sorry Mei.”

Mei didn’t say anything. The silence made Yuzu afraid that she had offended Mei, especially when the stillness of the room was broken by Mei getting out of bed.

“Mei? where are you going?!” Yuzu exclaimed.

“To sleep on the floor.”

“Why? I didn’t offend you, did I?”

“No, but you’re obviously too warm with me in the bed.”

“It’s fine, Mei, just get back in bed. It was only because you were wrapped around me.”

Mei stopped arranging her bed on the floor and looked straight at Yuzu. “I thought you liked to cuddle?”

“I do, it’s just-” Yuzu sighed, realising that she was getting nowhere. She took a deep breath before continuing. “Mei, I love it when we curl up together, it was just too warm for me to sleep! That’s all!”

“Really?”

“Really!”

“That still doesn’t stop it being too hot for you though.” With that statement, Mei continued to make her bed on the floor, leaving Yuzu exasperated.

“It’s fine, really! Sorry I woke you up and annoyed you.”

“You haven’t annoyed me. I’m only moving to make you happy.”

“That won’t make me happy!”

“Then what will?” Mei asked her, pausing from making her makeshift bed.

“For you to stop that and get back into bed with me!” Yuzu said, an edge of desperation to her voice.

“It will be too warm for you.”

“Maybe, but I don’t care!”

“You cared before.”

Yuzu sighed again. "Come back to bed.”

“But-”

“Just get in the bed, Mei!”

Mei was surprised by Yuzu’s commanding tone, it was rare for Yuzu to be so certain about anything. So she got back into bed, but still kept her distance.

Yuzu saw what she was doing and sighed in exasperation once more, before wrapping her arms around Mei and pulling her into a tight embrace. She nuzzled into Mei’s back and let out a fourth sigh, this time a contented one, into her hair.

“Love you Mei.” she said, closing her eyes.

“Love you too.” was the last thing she heard before she drifted back off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little something that I came up with. Hope you all enjoyed reading it!  
> Credit goes to cassandracalls (who is also on AO3) for editing this work.


End file.
